Blood Lust
by Namidagumu
Summary: Revenge can be a sweet thing or a painful one. But in the end, is it worth all the pain? Sasuke X Naruto


A.N: Warning: Has violence, gore, and anything else that may traumatize a young child.

--

**Blood Lust**

"How do you like it? Isn't it such a wonderful feeling to be able to feel the hot searing pain run up and down your nerves like it was made to be there? Does the rich feel of hurt and betrayal pound in your chest like a caged animal that wants to break free of the chains that bind it? Do you enjoy it? Do you like it? Do you understand or should I go further into detail?" The last part was full of so much hate and malice that it left a foul taste in the air.

"You b-bastard! Go rot in hell, you demon!" The bloody mass half yelled using up most of the strength he had left over. Trying to sit up, the bloody mass that couldn't be recognized as a person failed and collapsed back onto the hard concrete, dropping into a puddle of his own blood.

An evil chuckle left the torturer's mouth, which was turned up, into a sinister smirk.

"I guess you still don't understand, my pet." His voice was sickly sweet but the eternal hate was laced deep within his smooth voice. "You haven't even begun to grasp the loathing I have for what you did. _That _was unforgivable. What you did was something only Satan himself would do. No, I am not a demon; I'm just carrying out justice. You deserve all that I am dishing out to you plus so much more. And yes, Sasuke, I am going to rot in hell, but NOT BEFORE YOU!" His voice cracked from the pressure of yelling so hard at his prisoner.

Gaining some strength, Sasuke gave the persecutor an all-knowing smirk. "You know, what I did to you was really entertaining. And boy, did you moan!" Sasuke gave a halfhearted laugh.

Turning red in the face, the young persecutor picked a kunai that lay quietly at his feet and twirled it in his fingers with a deadly grace. Sasuke's eyes that once held defiance now held fear as they watched the knife being held by his captor. Seeing this, the captor's frown turned into a smirk.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? What happened to your ego? I swear it was there a second ago. Don't tell me almighty Sasuke is afraid of little o' me! HA! That would be the funniest thing! I can see it now: Big, bad Sasuke, afraid of some pathetic guy. That is what you called me, right? Pathetic, weak, slut, dick-wad… am I missing some? I know I am." His smooth voice echoed throughout the small room as he walked closer the half dead Sasuke, spinning the kunai on his index finger.

Trying to get away with the little strength he had, Sasuke attempted to scoot backwards. A small cry of pain left his chapped lips before he collapsed on the ground. Stepping closer, the tormentor crouched down in front of Sasuke. Not having the will or strength to move, Sasuke just laid there waiting for what his persecutor would do to him with closed eyes.

Caressing Sasuke's pale check lightly with weapon his free hand, the tormentor spoke softly. "You know, I was falling in love with you more and more each day and I never thought I was going to love someone, a guy no less. What you did to me broke my heart. Do you understand? I'd rather rot in hell than go through what you did to me again. Can you at least tell me why you did it? Can you at least give me that?" His voice cracked lightly from the emotional pain and tears threatened to fall from his beautiful eyes. He pulled his hand back and took a seat next to the half dead Sasuke, waiting for an answer he expected would never come.

There was a short pause.

"I was jealous of you. I hated how you seemed so perfect in everyway. I hated that fact that you were liked by so many people and were happy most of the time. I hated you so much." Sasuke coughed out while opening his onyx eyes and looked up at his captor. "I couldn't understand you. You were this strange mystery waiting to be solved. At first it was just to teach you a lesson, to make you feel the pain I have had to live with everyday but it soon changed into something total different. I was afraid you would leave me for someone better and I couldn't no, I wouldn't, allow that. So I then did what I did. And I ended up enjoying every minute of it."

Looking applauded; the oppressor leaned away from Sasuke. "Wh-what? You mean you did it out of jealousy and then it turned into possessiveness? And you call me a demon! You are one twisted fuck! And to think that I ever loved a monster!"

A small smile formed on Sasuke's lips as he looked into the hurt eyes of his torturer. "What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy it too? I mean you sure did moan like a wonton whore! Ha!" A cough filled with blood expelled out of the dieing man's mouth to only land on the floor a few inches away with a small splat.

"I will kill you for what you did to me. No one messes with me you sick fuck!" Raising himself off the floor and pulling the hand that held the kunai back, he hurled the sharp weapon forcefully at Sasuke's limp form. With a sickening squish, it landed harshly into Sasuke's left shoulder causing the young man to gasp out in pain. Blood immediately began to ooze out of the fresh wound and started to join the growing puddle of blood already on the floor.

"AAHHHH!! FUCKER!!" Sasuke managed to yell.

A smirk found its way onto the tormentor's mouth. "How did you like that, Sasuke? I'm just getting started." Walking away towards a table that had a small lamp on it the, captor picked up what looked like a long kitchen knife and a bag of something that contained a clear, salty looking substance. With a smirk still on his face, he walked back over to Sasuke's form.

"Do you know what they do to cure pigs, Sasuke?" The tormentor started. "No? Well they pour a salt solution onto them and let them sit in a barrel of more salt for months on end. The salt kills all the bad bacteria that lives on the pig and makes it edible. That's how they kind of make prosciutto. Have you ever had prosciutto? It's really good, kind of salty though. I've always enjoyed it whenever I've had it, however it can tend to be expensive so I haven't had it all the time." With calculating eyes, the persecutor sized up Sasuke's weak form before squatting in front of the bloody raven. With the long kitchen knife, the captor cut off the rest of Sasuke's bloody clothes paying mind to the kunai that was sticking out of his shoulder and tossed them in the nearby corner. Lying on the cold floor with only cuts and bruises covering his naked body, Sasuke waited for what harm would bestow upon him next.

Grabbing the bag that held the clear substance, the persecutor opened it and took out a handful. "Do you see this? This is kosher salt. It's mainly used in baking and steaming vegetables because of its rich taste. It happens to have a little more of something that regular salt doesn't have. Do you remember that one time I made you chicken noodle soup 'cause you were sick? Well that had kosher salt in it and if I recall correctly, you loved it. So I thought, hey, what if I give some salt to Sasuke to rid him of his evil germs! Now lets see if it works, shall we?"

With the eyes of a deer caught in headlights, Sasuke attempted to move away with whatever strength he had left. Seeing this, the torturer leaped up and sat on Sasuke's naked, bloody legs. A small cry of pain left Sasuke's throat as the torturer's full body weight fell onto his injured legs. With an evil smirk, the captor removed the kunai lodged in Sasuke's shoulder causing the raven to let out a grunt of sudden pain and tossed the weapon across the room. With a small clank, it hit the concrete. Taking his kitchen knife, the persecutor made a deep, long slash across Sasuke's blood soaked chest without a second's hesitation. A loud scream ripped its way out of the raven's throat and echoed off the stonewalls that surrounded the two.

"AAAHHH!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Sasuke screamed at the man sitting on his wounded legs. A small sinister laugh came from the man as he looked down at Sasuke's chest.

"You know, if I leave you like this, you might die from blood loss. I mean, look how deep that cut is! You might need some serious stitches for that sucker." He laughed out in a fake, caring tone. "I think I should pour same salt on it so it doesn't get infected. What do you think, Sasuke?"

Looking at his soon be murderer, Sasuke's dark eyes went wide with realization. "You sick son of a bitch! You better not!" Sasuke's voice sounded strong but it wavered slightly from the fear that consumed his entire being.

"No, I think I should. Then afterwards I should cauterize the wound so you don't bleed to death. What do you think?" His voice held so much joy that it gave off creepy vibes into the room. With a horror struck face, Sasuke started to squirm from underneath his new 'doctor'.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Don't you like being underneath me when I perform? I thought you did but to see you trying to get away, well, it hurts my feelings." The captor's voice held the fake sadness only a psycho killer would have. Another evil chuckle left the captor's throat before he poured the handful of kosher salt into Sasuke's open wound. An ear-piercing scream left Sasuke's throat as the man above him proceeded to rub the salt into his wound like it was some type of ointment.

A joyful laugh echoed throughout the damp room mixed with a painful cry.

"How does it feel? Does it burn so bad that it makes you want to die? Does it have a bite that a normal burn has, Sasuke? Well?" The captor's voice held so much disturbing happiness at Sasuke's pain that it would scare that crap out of a psycho killer.

"You're a sick, disturbing person. I'm glad I caused you so much pain; you deserve it! YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke ground out between clenched teeth.

Another laugh escaped the persecutor's lips. "Yeah, yeah… whatever, Sasuke. It won't work on me anymore. Your words will mean nothing once you're good and dead." Standing up, the captor walked back over to the table and set down the knife and the bag of salt and dusted his hands off on his old jeans.

"I better close up that wound before you bleed to death; don't you think so, Sasuke dear? I have something else planned for you and it wouldn't do any good if you're not around for it." Picking up a large pencil style blowtorch, the captor walked slowly over to Sasuke's bleeding form. Sasuke's chest wound was oozing out a mixture of blood, puss and salt that ran down his muscular chest.

"Do you know what this is, my dear Sasuke?" He looked down at Sasuke. "Well it's a blowtorch used for melting gold, and silver. It's quite hot and can burn the hell out of someone. Although it's not the hottest blowtorch out there, I thought it would be the best considering the thin size and the temperature; it would be a lot easier to use, easier to handle, don't you think?" Turning the torch on and sitting once again on Sasuke's injured legs, the captor gently touched Sasuke's oozing wound with his free hand. A small gasp of pain and a twitch rolled off of Sasuke's now limp body. Seeing Sasuke not fighting back, the captor slapped Sasuke's face with a strong hand.

"Come on Sasuke! Don't pass out on me! I'm not done with you. Just hang in there a little longer. I still need you to live a while longer." His voice that was once full of disturbing joy now only held worry and fear. Taking the lit blowtorch, the captor proceeded to close up Sasuke's wound. Close to passing out, the raven let out a half conscious, ear-piercing scream while the violent actions were performed upon his injured body. The bloody wound started to close from the small blowtorch and left a nasty, red scar. Finishing his cauterizing, the captor lifted himself off of Sasuke's still bleeding legs. The persecutor looked down at Sasuke, memorizing his body.

Sasuke's body was as sickly pale and the small cuts that covered his body were crusted with dry blood. The newly cauterized wound that stretched across the front of his chest, below the collarbone was covered in blood and was an angry red. His dark eyes were closed in pain and his body continued to convulse slightly and his mind tried to stay awake.

"Oh my poor Sasuke," the torturer whispered down to Sasuke, "you look so beautiful right now. It's truly a shame that I have to kill you. I really did love you; I loved you more than life itself. We could have been happy; you and I, but you and your evil soul wouldn't allow it. I hope I see you in hell." Kneeling down by Sasuke's pained face, the persecutor captured Sasuke's dry, swollen lips with his own soft ones. Forcing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth the persecutor grabbed the raven's black locks. Breaking away, he flipped Sasuke on his stomach, which earned him a tortured groan from the raven.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry I had to do these things to you, but you need to be brought to justice. I hope you understand that you were wrong and I have to do this. You hurt me so bad; so bad. I thought I was going to die from the pain you caused me. Were all those happy time just a lie? Did they mean nothing to you? I loved you, Sasuke, so much. Do you understand? Do you?" The torturer cried while rubbing Sasuke's bloody back. A few of his tears landed on the strong back of Sasuke only to mix with the blood and dirt that covered him. Standing up, the captor removed his shoes and his worn out jeans. He had no underwear on so his hard cock stood proudly erect from under thick curls.

"I hate doing this to you but seeing you like this, half conscious and covered in blood, well, it makes me so hard. I can't help but want to fuck up into this hard ground. Do you want me to, Sasuke? Can you even understand the words coming out of my mouth or are you in so much pain that you are using all you mind power, concentrating on staying awake so I don't do anything drastic to you? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me; you'll be dead in an hour anyway." With his dirty shirt still on, the persecutor walked back over to the table on last time and grabbed the long kitchen knife again and walked back over to Sasuke.

"You know, I've always had this kink with blood and bondage. It turns me on to a point where I can't not think about anything other than sex; hard, rough sex that is. And seeing that you have almost no blood left I guess I'm going to have to use mine as a lubricant. You should thank me. I could use no lube but I'm taking you into consideration." Getting on his knees, the captor took the kitchen knife and dragged it across the palm of his right hand. Almost immediately, dark red blood began to gush out. Taking his blood covered hand; the persecutor began to jerk him self off, coating his long, hard shaft with his own blood. Strangled moans left his ruby lips as his actions speed up.

"God, it feels so good."

Stopping his actions, the persecutor took his bloody hand and shoved a bloody finger in Sasuke's ass without any warning to the half dead raven. Another groan left Sasuke's mouth but was muffled due to the fact that his face was squished into the concrete floor. In and out, the finger went, stretching Sasuke's tight insides.

"How do you like it, Sasuke? Doesn't it feel good to have my finger shoved up your ass? It's so tight, Sasuke. I can't wait to be buried deep inside of you; to be sheathed in your hot, tight ass." The persecutor moaned. Adding another finger, the captor didn't slow down his pace.

Moaning from both pain and the newfound pleasure, Sasuke attempted to roll over and face the person who was touching him in such a sensual way.

"That's it, Sasuke. You know you want it as much as I do. Don't fight it." The molester purred at the now responsive Sasuke. Lying on his back, Sasuke arched his bloody back as his captor shoved three of his fingers in and out of the raven's ass in such a nice pace. Another pleasure full moan found its way out of Sasuke's chapped lips as his molester hit his swollen prostate with his long, blood covered fingers.

"You look so delicious right now, Sasuke. I can't wait any longer." The persecutor moaned out as he took Sasuke's hard shaft with his free hand. Lifting Sasuke's weak and half conscious body, the captor placed the tip of his dick at the raven's back entrance. With one swift movement, the captor shoved his hard, shaft into the raven's ass. A low growl erupted from the back of the persecutor's throat as the tight heat of the raven engulfed him. Raising the raven's legs over his shoulders, the captor started to ram his cock into Sasuke's virgin ass, over and over again. Loud moans spilled from both the persecutor and Sasuke's lips as the captor fucked the raven into the hard, concrete floor.

"Nnn…" Sasuke moaned out. It was a mix between pleasure and pain but his half conscious mind enjoyed every second of it.

"It's so good, ne, Sasuke?" The rapist ground out between his hard, merciless thrusts. Feeling his climax come closer, the captor started to match his hand movements with his fast thrusts. Removing his hands from Sasuke's erection suddenly, the captor wrapped his strong hands around Sasuke's thin neck and began to squeeze. Unable to breath, Sasuke started to choke and gag from behind the two hands that were slowing suffocating him to death. This new pain did not lower his erect dick in any way, but instead made it harder if possible. Not able to handle the constant pain and pleasure, Sasuke's came all over his chest and the captor's hand. The velvet walls of Sasuke milked the persecutor in surprisingly good spasms causing him to cum deep inside the raven's now non-virgin ass. Coming down from his orgasm, the captor still didn't remove his hands from the raven's neck but continued to squeeze. Small gasping noises left Sasuke's throat as the persecutor rang his thin yet delicate neck.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Can breath too well?" The oppressor purred out at Sasuke's struggling form. With his dick still shoved up the raven's tight ass, the persecutor leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips in a rough kiss. His slick tongue explored the raven's mouth as said raven tried to breath.

Finally pulling a way from Sasuke's mouth, the tormenter allowed the choked raven some breathing room. Loosening his hands a fraction, the tormentor allowed Sasuke a few seconds to catch his breath. Breath coming out in ragged motions, the young raven was able to catch his breathing and returned it to a fairly normal state.

"You are one sick bastard. Mother FUCKER!" Sasuke yelled with the small amount of air he had left in his lungs.

A diminutive, sinister chuckle left the persecutor's mouth as he stared down at his naked prisoner. "Well it looked like you enjoy what I did to you; don't you think? You sure did respond for being on the verge of death." Thrusting one more time into Sasuke's tight ass, the persecutor removed him self and proceeded to stand up and replace his old, ripped jeans back on his muscular legs after cleaning his lower body with the dark blue shirt he was wearing. Tossing the piece of cloth in the closest corner, the tormentor sat gently on Sasuke's injured legs.

"You are so beautiful, Sasuke. I wish things had turned out differently. I would have loved to spend the rest of my pathetic live with you; I would have loved it more than _anything_." Casting his misty eyes down to Sasuke's cool, unfeeling ones, the captor noticed the raven was starting to gain his lost strength and while looking into the dark orbs, he tried to blink back his tears that threatened to fall on to the raven's naked chest. "But you greedy soul had to say otherwise. I hope I see you in hell you bastard, and maybe then we can be together and hurt each other all we want."

Frowning, Sasuke glared his onyx eyes into the water filled ones of his torturer, his once lover, in hopes of finding out what he was thinking and what his next move would be. Ignoring the intense pain in his chest and body, the half dead man tried to raise his head up to capture the tormentor's lips that were only a few inches away from his own bloody, chapped ones. It was a motion of peace and what seemed like the type of love the twisted raven-haired man only knew. With little force, the tormentor eased his tongue into the warm, wet, willing mouth. For a few peaceful moments, the two engaged in a gentle battle of tongues before Sasuke pulled away due to the lack of oxygen.

With tears streaming down his smooth face, the torturer cradled Sasuke's bloody face with his blood-covered hands. The trail of tears ran down his face quietly only to land softly of Sasuke's bare chest. With a blood-crusted thumb, the persecutor rubbed Sasuke's red lips and his bruised cheeks in a soft caress.

"Why do you make it so hard for me, Sasuke? Why do you do this to me when you know very well that I _have_ to do this. I was going to make it extremely painful but now I can't. I just can't do it. Go ahead and call me weak, I already know. So instead I will try and make it short and non-painful. I am, however, upset that you won't be able to see what I had in store for you; it was going to be wonderful. But alas, we never get what we truly want, do we Sasuke?" The tears that were staining his face only a moment ago had slowed down, but not his caress on the half dead Sasuke.

Keeping his obscure eyes trained on his captor, Sasuke watched as the pair of strong hands wrapped around his neck once more. "I'll see you in hell, bastard." Sasuke whispered out before his persecutor snapped his neck in one swift moment with a loud crack. With Sasuke's head at a weird angle, the murder laid Sasuke's cranium back on the hard concrete ground with the extreme care one only has when putting a young child down into his bed. A small sob escaped the murder as he stood up and turned to leave the dungeon his dead lover occupied.

Before shutting the steal door, the persecutor whispered into the darkness, "Goodbye Sasuke. I hope I see you in hell…"

--

A.N: The two characters are Naruto and Sasuke. When I was writing, for some reason, Naruto's name was never able to come up. And also, this was originally on my other account Haruko-Kun, but all my stories are here so I moved it. I in no way stole this.

-Nami


End file.
